My life Sucks!
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Su vida apesta, asi de simple. De NO imprimaciones y enamoramientos prohibidos. Leah se queja, para variar. ¿Por que a ella le suceden esas cosas?


My life Sucks!!!!

By Leslie Rebeka B.S.L.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de Stephanie. No obtengo ganancia más que divertirme un rato.

Coment: Leah POV, post Amanecer.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Su vida apesta. Así de simple. No basta con ser única la mujer-lobo; no solo de la manada, si no de la que se tiene noticia; al menos en la historia de la tribu, pero no tiene tiempo para nimiedades.

No. No basta con ser un final genético. Que tu novio y a quien considerabas el amor de tu vida te cambie; irremediable e inexorablemente, además de no por elección, por tu prima-mejor-amiga.

No. No es suficiente que a tu hermanito le caigan bien tus enemigos mortales. Que el líder de tu manada esté _enamorado_ de un hibrido.

No, al parecer no es bastante con eso.

Joder. Tu vida es un maldito infierno.

La cosa es así.

a) Primer encuentro:

No es que no supieras que existe, mas bien no lo habías tomado en cuenta. La última vez que notaste que estaba ahí tenía ¿Qué? 9 o 10 años y ¿tú 16 tal vez?, tal vez. Claro que lo conocías. Es difícil no hacerlo cuando toda la gente de la reserva se conoce. Son las personas con las que has crecido. Conoces a sus padres, a su hermano. Lo has visto platicar con Seth, y jugar con él. Además, el _resalta_, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Esa piel, ligeramente pálida, no es común entre tu raza, pero su madre no es Quileute, ella es de fuera, de ella heredó ese color. Aparte el color de su cabello, ligeramente claro, definitivo no es característico de los tuyos. Y sus ojos, esos ojos serios, maduros, para alguien de su edad; _sobre todo_ para alguien de _su edad_. El comportamiento taciturno, reservado, introspectivo.

b) Segundo encuentro:

Y de pronto lo viste. Has entrado a la escuela; después de haber salido de ella hace ya un par de años. Callado, quieto, esperando, con la mirada perdida. Observas a Seth y a Collin platicando y te acercas a ellos. Él está casi completamente inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en una de las aulas.

-¿Es Lionel?- le preguntas entonces a tu hermano, pero el que contesta es Collin.

-Sí. Está esperando a Samuel- se gira rápidamente y le sonríe al susodicho. El otro chico le responde con una pequeña, pero amable sonrisa y regresa la mirada a los chicos que ya salen del salón que observaba. Vez entonces a Sam acercarse a su hermano mayor, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, y sabes que el pequeño idolatra a su hermano _mayor_.

c) Tercer encuentro:

Al día siguiente regresas a la escuela. Serena le pidió a tu madre que recogiera a Meggie, así que allí estas tu; orden de Sue, para recoger a la pequeña. Y lo ves de nuevo. Juega con su hermano. Su madre está mas allá, habla con el profesor. Lionel habla _mucho_ con el chiquillo, y le sonríe _mucho_. Y tú no puedes evitar sonreír mientras los observas jugar.

Meggie llega contigo. Te obligas a apartar la vista de la encantadora estampa. Y no puedes evitar sentir cierta calidez al recordar la sonrisa de ambos chicos. Impropio de ti, tomas a la niña en brazos y le das una encantadora sonrisa, que ella te corresponde sorprendida y empieza a contarte su día de clases. Mientras ella habla tu no dejas de sonreír.

d) Cuarto encuentro

Que van de excursión. Genial, si, vas. Tiempo para relajarse celebrando que las sanguijuelas se han marchado; llevándose con ellos a un lobo y parte de las sonrisas de tu hermano, pero al menos se han ido. Esperas una fogata estupenda, no perfecta, esa palabra no existe, así que no la usas. Pero todo se desmorona. _El_ también va.

Y tu ánimo decae un poquito, solo un poquito. Por que inmediatamente tu corazón; ya de por si rápido, amenaza con estallar, y sabes que todos los chicos (lobos) lo escuchan. Seth te mira. En sus expresivos ojos, sabes que te está interrogando. Sonríes, tratando de parecer tranquilizadora, y parece que funciona, porque tu hermano se encoje de hombros, se da la vuelta y se pone a platicar con _él_.

Respiras pausadamente. Contienes las ganas de acercarte y decir: "Hola, soy Leah, me recuerdas". Porque sabes que él te recordará. Sabes que él sabe quién eres. Quien no lo sabría. Todos conocen a tu familia. Cierras los puños y tratas de distraerte. Todos han llegado. Cada uno de los chicos (licántropos) llevan en brazos lo que va a usar, y el paquete de Lionel es más pequeño, después de todo no se compara con los 2 m de los otros. El no es un hombre-lobo.

Ha, y claro.

Solo tiene 13.

e) ¿De finales felices?

Y es eso ¡Joder! Justo eso. Solo tiene 13 años.

Y quisieras ser capaz de imprimarte. E imprimarte de él. Porque de otra manera, es……. es _enfermo_.

¿Por qué? Porque tú tienes 20, simplemente por eso.

Porque por primera y única vez en tu vida, desearías ser la menor, y tener solo 17 y que no fuera tanta la diferencia.

Cierto. No envejecerás, pero el siempre será más joven, mas inmaduro, mas _niño_. Y azotas la cabeza contra la mesa, cuidando de no romperla. Y, _maldita sea_, no puedes evitar el estremecimiento al pensar en sostener su mano, con toda delicadeza, sentir su palma suave, contra la tuya. Y está mal, muy mal. Y quieres sacarlo de tu cabeza, pero parece haberse arraigado a algo muy fuerte, porque no sale.

Piensas en cuando tendrá 18. 5 años, 5 jodidos años en los que tú te habrás graduado. Y estarás comenzando a trabajar, o terminando tus prácticas. Y él tendrá; apenas, 18 años. Joder, joder, joder. Y decides que Dios, Buda, Ala, Jehová, el Karma, y cualquiera que se parezca, sea cual sea, te odian.

Y buscas cientos de soluciones; cada una de las cuales incluye a tu hermano. Ir con Seth y obligarlo a que te presente. Torturarlo hasta sacarle el último detalle de sus conocimientos sobre Lionel. Hacer que mantenga a cualquier chica alejada del, hasta que tenga, mínimo 17. Regresar y asegurarte de que tu hermano cumple con esto último.

Pero, joder, que con tu mala suerte, resulta que Seth descubre que es gay y se enamora de él también. Si, seguro que eso pasa. Con tu suerte, seguro que sí. Al menos no se imprimará de él. Piensas como consuelo.

Piensas en la conversación con su madre.

-Emma. Quiero que Lionel sea mi novio. Si, se que la diferencia de edad es mucha, pero de verdad que no pude evitarlo. Me he enamorado de el.-

Lo siguiente es la susodicha desmayada, mientras el objeto de tu afecto te grita que has matado a su madre.

En conclusión: Tu vida apesta. Así de sencillo.

¿Qué pensara Lionel del asunto? Tal vez deberías preguntarle.

Demonios. ¿Cómo demonios podrá transformarse ahora? Uno de los inconvenientes de la comunicación telepática.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

PD: Cualquier parecido con la realidad, pura y mera coincidencia.


End file.
